Revenge
by love2bdifferent
Summary: *The team respond to a robbery, where both Steve and Danny are drugged and Danny is kidnapped. Steve wakes up in hospital with a note. What lengths will Steve go too, to save his partner and best-friend? Can Steve forgive himself for the fact that this is his fault?
1. Calm before the storm

**A/N Hey, so this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story. This is about how Steve is faced with the possibility of losing his partner, and after receiving a note he blames himself.**

_***Disclaimer- I unfortunately have absolutely no involvement or own anything to do with Hawaii Five0**_

_***The team respond to a robbery, where both Steve and Danny are drugged and Danny is kidnapped. Steve wakes up in hospital with a note. What lengths will Steve go too, to save his partner and best-friend? Can Steve forgive himself for the fact that this is his fault?**_

**Revenge**

**Steve's POV**

It was a rather slow and quiet morning at work. So far we'd been here for roughly an hour and had not one single case, although it was nice to be able to relax and get caught up on paper work but there is only so long you can sit and do that for. I hate being caged up inside when there is so many things I could be doing outside. I had to constantly check my phone making sure that it wasn't on silent or turned off, it was so unusual to not have received a call from the governor yet.

Once again seeing that my phone was working fine I made my way out to the others, Chin and Kono where sitting laughing and talking about something Kamekona had told them this morning when they went to see him before arriving here. Danny was talking on the phone to Grace who had been allowed to take the day off school because she was sick. I could tell that Danny hated seeing his daughter unwell, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help speed her recovery from the stomach bug that she had caught most likely from one of the kids at school.

I walked over to the smart table and randomly played around with it for a while until Danny was off the phone.

"This is good, not having to rush off as soon as we arrive here not even getting to finish that first vital cup of coffee in the morning, being able to sit and work through the stacks of paper work which means we have less of that to do at the weekends…."

He said smiling and folding his arms as he rested himself against the smart table. Danny unlike me didn't mind being cooped up inside, to him it was relaxing. I just looked at him and smiled he was in his element.

"I just hope all day isn't going to be like this"

He looked up at me

"Of course you wouldn't you enjoy going out and constantly being on the go, being shot at and what not. I suppose it's not an ordinary day without all the action huh?"

"No day is ordinary when spent with you Danno, even when I'm not 'on the go, being shot at and what not' …" I mocked "…I just don't like mornings that start like this its off putting, it feels like the calmness before the storm"

"Don't mock me Mc Garrett, because that is exactly what you are like, and was that you admitting that that you love me? "

He laughed,

"Of course man, you rock my world"

I said giving him an over dramatic hug making him jump away from me in disgust.

"Wow back off on the touchy feely babe"

He said as his fixed his shirt. I laughed at him and went back to the table finishing off what I was doing.

"So I rock your world?"

He said grinning up at me as Kono and Chin made their way over,

"Every day"

I said smiling towards him. Just then my phone rang and Danny grumbled

"Of course he would ring just when I was enjoying having nothing to do, is it too much to ask to get busy doing nothing?"

I put the phone to my ear smiling at Danny's annoyance,

"Mc Garrett"

I said, the governor began to speak

"Commander, there is a robbery in progress at 'diamondz' jewellery store, HPD are on the scene and have reported there are at least 13 civilians and two armed men…"

"Okay we're on our way"

After hanging up on the governor I explained to the team what was going on, Danny and I went in the Camaro and Kono and chin together in Kono's car. We made our way to the store, Danny telling me how Grace was. She had been sick throughout the night and was running a temperature hence why Rachel had given her the day off. When we came towards the jewellery store we parked up and walked the rest, Officer Smith walked to meet us filling us in as we put on our bullet vests and putting in our ear equipment. We couldn't access the cameras as they had been turned off and there so far had been no contact made from within the store.

After speaking to HPD we decided that Danny and I would check the back entrance of the store and Kono and Chin would remain out front until they heard more from us. We quickly made our way down the street towards the shoe store next door and asked them to show us to their back door, we climbed over the fence separating the two stores and quickly located the back door. There was no sign of any of the robbers so we made our way over. Danny tried the handle and luckily it was open, he made his way in quickly checking if it was clear, I followed him and could hear the hostages whimpering and could distinctly detect the raised voices of the suspects. Danny went into the storage room, I waited at the door in-case anyone decided to come out but after a few seconds too long and still no re-appearance of Danny I turned to go in after him I was met with a white cloth over my face and that was it everything went black.

I first became aware of the voices surrounding me. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I could make out Chin and Kono. Eventually I could feel the strength return to my body and could open my eyes, the first thing that hit me was bright lights after I blink a few times my eyes adjusted and I took in my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed and I couldn't remember getting here.

"What happened?"

I asked Chin who was standing closet to me, He turned away from who I now seen was a doctor and said

"Steve your awake, Do you not remember what happened?"

He said coming closer to sit in the chair beside me, I looked at Kono who had a worried look on her face, Danny where was Danny?

"The last thing I remember is going into the store room at the jewellery store, Danny went in front and he took longer than was needed so I went to find out what was taking him so long then….someone held a piece of cloth to …."

I'd been knocked out with something, chloroform. I shot up in the bed ripping off the heart monitors. Swinging my legs off the bed and getting to my feet, the doctor came over trying to stop me

"Commander Mc Garrett we need to make sure that you have no side effects!"

I ignored her and asked Chin where Danny was what he told me made my stomach churn.

"We don't know!"

It didn't make sense how could they not know? It's not as if he just went home or for a fucking coffee! Upon seeing the flare of anger and annoyance on my face he began to explain.

"Steve, we heard the voices in the store through your ear piece, there was only a few seconds but we heard them talk after you hit the floor, by the time we got there you were both gone along with whoever drugged you. It turned out that the robbery was staged, the two gun men were actually just two kids wearing masks with water pistols, they said that a man came to them asking if they wanted to make easy money."

It was staged? So it was clear that Danny and I were the intended victims from the beginning.

"How did I end up here?"

"Kono went back to headquarters and done a GPS track off your cell phone and Danny's, only yours showed up and it told us you were at the docks. We went there and found you lying on the jetties. We rang an ambulance and we followed you here. You've been out for over an hour."

After getting my top and shoes on I made my way out of the private room where I was being held with Chin and Kono behind me

"So where the hell is Danny, why wasn't he with me?"

I didn't hear them say anything, so I stopped to look at them. When I turned chin was holding a brown envelope in front of him, the writting on the front said 'Lt Commander Steven J Mc Garrett" he didn't have to say anything as soon as I held my hand out he gave it to me, I turned it over to see that it was opened, guessing they opened it because they thought it would help find Danny I took out the sheet of paper that was inside, opening it up with shaking hands I saw just four words, but those same words knocked the breath out of me

"You killed my partner…"

_**A/N Soooo how was it? I have read a few stories where Danny has been kidnapped, but none of them really focused on the actual team work and case of finding him. They focused on how it affected Danny and Steve so this is my version on Danny being taken.**_

_**Plus I know there are a lot of Steve and Danny love stories and less Steve and anyone else ones so I was wondering which is more popular? Who would you rather see our boys fall for?**_

_**Thanks **_

_Love2bdifferent x_


	2. Telling Rachel and Grace

**A/N So here is chapter 2; I guess two updates in one day isn't bad going. I just happened to have extra free time today … one of the down sides of not being able to get a job **** … I hope you like what you read !**

_***Disclaimer- I unfortunately have absolutely no involvement or own anything to do with Hawaii Five0**_

**Steve's POV**

"This is my fault"

"Do you know what it's about? Or who would have left it for you?"

Kono asked as she seen my reaction. It was clear that this was someone's vendetta; they had sought revenge on me by kidnapping my partner.

"I have killed a lot of men on this job; it could be any of them!"

Once again starting to make my way out of the hospital I heard chin beside me

"Okay so we go back to headquarters and pull up a list of men who's partners that have been killed by Five 0"

Five 0? Chin was trying to show me that it was the team that was responsible, true chin style to not let one of us think that it was entirely our fault. Of course he could not be blamed for a man that I killed in the line of getting the job done.

"No Chin not five 0 ….. Me"

"Steve it's not your fault it could have been any of us, sometimes the choice isn't ours to make!"

Realising that Chin wouldn't give up I just nodded and made my way towards the Camaro, I stopped and looked at it for a few moments and felt the anger rise up in me, someone took Danny and they will pay for it. I made my way over getting the keys of Kono. They followed behind me as I made my way over to HQ.

Once we arrived back and had got to the smart table I told Kono to try Danny's GPS again in case he had been able to turn his phone on. After a few seconds we seen the red dot appear on the screen it was blinking but it remained in the same spot, a sigh of relief made its way out through my dry lips and a spark of hope lit up in my heart, maybe just maybe we could just follow the dot and get him. Although the likely hood of that was slim, no kidnapping was as easy as that.

I pulled up a list of men that had been killed by us and unfortunately the list was quiet lengthy, we cut it down by searching for crimes involving partners and that lowered it too 5, then we checked had any of them been released from the correctional facility and the name : Frank Howard popped up. The note that was left for me was burning in my back pocket "You killed my partner…"

"Him….Howard!"

"Wasn't his partner killed when we tried to arrest them?"

Kono asked as she read up on the case file. Not only was it his partner but also his brother and last remaining family member. He had been released 3 weeks ago. I was the one who had shot his brother, he was holding a gun to a hostages head and was threating to kill her, it was the only way I could save her life, so I pulled the trigger and he dropped to the ground bleeding out. It was me who had stole him of his brother and it was because of me that Danny had been taken.

Chin who knew my train of thought again tried to convince me it wasn't my fault.

"Steve if any of us had have had the shot we would have taken it."

I looked him in the eye and seen his sincerity, I knew he was just trying to stop me from blaming myself but if it was him he would be the same, it doesn't matter if my shot was justified or not the fact is that Danny was taken because of my actions.

I hung my head and took a deep breath, preparing myself for the hardest thing I had to do, tell Rachel and Grace.

We got a final location on Danny's phone and it showed us that it was at the jewellery store where the Howard brothers had robbed two years ago. How Ironic? This was definitely revenge. My guilt got worse, if anything happened to Danny I could never forgive myself, he trusted me with his life and now he is in danger because of me.

In the Camaro on my way to the store with Kono and Chin following I rang Rachel. After her phone going to voice mail twice I rang Graces phone, she answered on the first ring.

"Hey Uncle Steve,"

She answered and my heart tightened, Uncle Steve, normally when she called me that it put a smile on my face now? I grimaced.

"Hey Gracie, is your mother there? I need to speak with her and can't get her on her phone?"

"Yeah she's right here? Are you okay?"

"Yeah sweetie I am just put her on please"

I could hear the shuffling of the phone as she handed it to Rachel.

"Steve?"

"Hello Rachel, I need you to leave the room and go somewhere you can talk without Grace hearing"

"Is everything okay? Where's Danny?"

My breath caught in my throat,

"Are you away from Grace?"

"Yes…what is going on?"

"Rachel Danny was kidnapped this morning, we are on our way to the GPS location of his cell phone. I'll keep you updated on what happens"

"Oh my god! How? What? Is he alive?"

She asked and I could tell that she was crying, it broke my heart to hear her sound so upset. I'd never seen or heard Rachel this emotional, she was always cool and collected.

"I don't know, we were drugged and separated. I will keep you updated I need to go"

We had just arrived at the store, and I didn't want to speak with her any longer because she would have asked how I was okay and I couldn't bear to hear her hatred for me when she discovered it was my fault he was taken.

"Okay Steve please find him, please for Grace!"

"I will I promise, I'll bring him home"

"Okay, … and Steve, keep yourself safe and don't do anything stupid"

"Okay"

Then I hung up. She wouldn't have said that if she had have known the truth. Chin and Kono was waiting for me as I got out of the car,

"How'd she take it?"

"She was shocked and upset; she just wants him back safe. I told her we'd keep her updated"

"We will get him back safe boss"

Kono said laying her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay Chin, Kono you go round the back… I'm taking the front door"

They nodded and left for the back, they knew to be safe, one kidnapping was enough for today. I slowly approached the front of the store and seen that it was empty apart from the man behind the counter, he was writing in a book and looked up as I entered, fear crossed his face and he held his hands in the air.

"I don't have a safe, but you can have what's in the till!"

He gushed as I walked closer; I lowered my gun and showed my badge

"Commander Mc Garrett five 0"

His eyebrows rose and he looked confused

"As in, Lt Commander Steven J Mc Garrett?"

"Yes…"

He bent down slowly reaching under the counter, I pulled my gun on him again and he jumped back up

"I have a package here for you, it's under here"

"Do it slowly with one hand in the air"

I instructed as I walked slowly closer, prepared to duck if he brought up a gun.

Slowly he brought up another envelope like the one in my pocket; again it had my full name on it. I told Chin and Kono to come in that it was clear to do so.

I opened it much quicker than the last; it was once again a sheet of paper folded up. It read

"…so I'm going to kill yours…"

**A/N Hope you liked it. It seems that this could be more difficult than Steve had hoped it would be but unfortunately not all kidnappings are straight forward! With the way my day is going and how much I have already written, the chances of me having chapter three up pretty soon is high!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks**

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


	3. The video

**A/N And here is chapter 3 again another update today, but I am having real slow day and can't stop writing, and in the near future I will lose my internet connection for a while and won't be able to update so I'm trying to get done what I can. **

_***Disclaimer- I unfortunately have absolutely no involvement or own anything to do with Hawaii Five0**_

**Steve's POV**

After opening the note and reading it we went back to HQ. Still no closer to finding Danny and it was unnerving. It had been two and a half hours since we'd been drugged. I couldn't help but imagine what was happening, was he being tortured? Was he already dead? Was he in pain? Kono was reading Frank Howards case trying to find something that might tell us where he is keeping Danny.

"There is nothing here, the house he and his brother where living has been sold and there is another family living in it. He hasn't used any of his bank cards, he must have money stashed away somewhere."

Chin who had remained silent since we left the second jewellery store walked towards the table

"If your brother was the last of your family and he was dead, where would you go? Steve you have been getting notes at places that are significant to Howard. I'd say his brothers grave is a pretty significant place…he could either have Danny in the cemetery or maybe another note?"

It was the only thing we had to go on. Apart from this possibility we were nothing but puppets, waiting for him to play with us. I told Chin and Kono to remain at HQ and continue digging around to find something else in case this was a false lead, I made my way to the cemetery, remembering that the last time I was here was to bury my father. Making my way towards Simon Howards grave I seen fresh flowers and a brown envelope, I quickly took the last few steps between me and the envelope which Danny's life so dearly depended on.

"…he's closer than you think."

That was it. I automatically stood up and done a quick look around me stupidly hoping that he would be somewhere in my line of sight, after not seeing him I took out my phone and rang HPD. Explaining to them what the letter had said they sent over units to help search the cemetery. When Kono and Chin arrived they updated me on what they had discovered since I had left.

"Just a few minutes after you left the owner of 'diamondz' rang and told us that he had a hidden camera installed that only he knew about, luckily for us he was paranoid. Any way I watched through it and at first nothing stood out, but then there was this one hostage that looked familiar so I ran him through facial recognition and it turns out that he is an associate of Howards, so I checked out the rest of them. Steve they were all his friends, none of them where held there against their will "

I just looked at her trying to figure it out; she spoke again trying to help me

"They had to have been there on Howards request, we know he paid the two kids so maybe he called in all his favours and set the whole thing up. He has played us from the start"

Just then an HPD officer came up to us

"Commander, there is no sign of Detective Williams here"

It was a long shot but it was worth it.

"Okay, thank you for the help of your men Lt, I'm sorry that it was a waste of time but I couldn't take the risk"

I sent the others back to HQ telling them I would follow. When the cemetery once again was silent I made my way to my father's grave, I felt bad that I hadn't been here since he was buried, I barley talked to the man when he was alive so it never really crossed my mind to do so now. Still I walked up and stood there not knowing what to say, and feeling for stupid for even coming here with the intentions of speaking to him. Although Danny said that sometimes it helps, to just talk to a dead person.

"Hello dad, sorry I haven't come to…well you know you're dead so I don't know what …. Look I know we haven't spoken as much this past 20 years, you sent us away and made us feel as if we didn't matter but I do regret that you died without knowing that I love you. I'm sorry that I never really showed it too you but I did, and now Danny's gone and he doesn't know how much he means to me, he's my closest friend, he always there for me even when I don't want him to be. So I guess I'm asking if you can look out for him and keep him safe until I find him."

Standing for another few minutes just remembering what it was like to have him as a father growing up I left when my phone rang.

"One of the women is a Julie Masters, there's nothing much on her just petty theft and drugs. She had been to see Howard at the correction facility just before he was released, want Chin and I to pay her a visit?"

"Yes Kono bring her in for questioning, I'm on my way back"

I had just pulled out from the cemetery and was making my way towards HQ when my phone rang again, it was the governor

"Commander, I am sorry to hear about your partner."

"Thank you Governor"

"I just called to say that I understand that this has affected your team greatly and that I will forward all cases to HPD until the return of Detective Williams"

"That's greatly appreciated sir thank you"

At least we wouldn't have to worry about any additional cases. I decided to ring Rachel again and update her, I rang her phone and luckily she picked up

"Steve…what's happening?"

Hope was clear in her voice.

"We still haven't found him yet, but we've got a lead. I'm on my way back to see what Chin and Kono have and we'll take it from there, have you told Grace?"

"Yes I had to tell her, she seen how upset I was. I swear she is so like Danny, so persistent to know what is going on. She took it well, she's knows you will save him… she's here and wants to speak with you?"

I pulled the car over so I could speak with her,

"Uncle Steve have you found Danno yet?"

Again I could feel my heart break, I know what Danny would want me to say to her but it felt wrong me saying it and not him.

"No Gracie not yet, I'm still looking, are you okay?"

"Of course I am, I know Danno will be okay he can look after himself, he knows what to do! He'll just talk them to boredom and they have to let them go, and if not you'll find him I know you will"

I smiled its true Grace is a lot like Danny the same witty attitude and the ability to make someone smile at the worst of times.

"Okay Gracie I'm going to go and find him and remember Danno loves you and so do I"

I heard her giggle, the sound was music to my ears, if I had have heard her cry or heard sadness in her voice it would break me completely.

"And I love Danno …and you!"

After that I finally made it back to HQ where Kono and Chin had Julie in the interview room. I watched on through the two way mirror and seen that she was more than willing to give up information on her 'friend' if she would be let go without any further involvement with the police. Due to the circumstances and the fact that Danny's life depended on it we dealt with her and she was free to go once we had the information that we needed.

She told us that he had been staying at a hotel since he had gotten out and she had helped do surveillance on both Danny and I, she told us that the photos and all the information he had gathered was there. We let her go but warned her to not go too far in case we needed her again.

Arriving at the hotel we got the manager to open the room for us. As Julie has said there were loads of photos of both Danny and I, a lot of us standing outside HQ and other from different cases we had been on within the past 2 weeks, one even showed me at my house and Danny at his apartment. Looking through the photos I got a message on my phone I took it out and opened it.

Once the image of Danny appeared on screen I froze, he was strapped to a chair, he was pale and sweaty he was cut and bruised, they had tortured him. He was sweaty and writhing in pain he looked ill. Just then a voice began to speak

"Commander, your partner has been injected with a rare snake venom. He is in excruciating pain right now, the pain for him to breathe feels like a thousand needled filling his lungs. The first organ to go is his heart the venom destroys it completely. It's very fast acting and takes only hours to kill. As of now I'd say you have roughly an … hour before his heart stops"

The video had ended, Kono and Chin had come behind me to see, and I looked to see Kono with tears in her eyes , Chin with his arm around her

"He looks to be in so much pain, he's covered in blood"

**A/N Sooo there we go, poor Danny knocking on deaths door. I have to say that I personally loved the phone call between Grace and Steve.**

**Please review and leave me your thoughts, opinions and criticism.**

**Thanks **

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


	4. Timber Rattlesnake

**A/N I really have to say a big thanks to all that has reviewed, it really did make my day it's nice to see that someone is eager to read what I write. At this moment and time I have to admit I have no idea as to what is going to happen between Steve and Danny, either Bromance or Romance. I'm hoping as I continue the story will just take on its own decision and it will play its self out.**

_***Disclaimer- I unfortunately have absolutely no involvement or own anything to do with Hawaii Five0**_

**Steve's POV**

After Chin managed to wake me out of the frozen state I was in after seeing the video of Danny he drove me back to HQ in the Camaro, with Kono following behind us. It was strange to be sitting in the passenger seat and not driving, but due to my present state it wouldn't be wise to drive, another reason it felt weird and out of place is that it's rare to be in this car without Danny. Ever since we met we had always been in this car together even though most of the time he would be ranting at me but right now I would give anything to hear him giving out about something, throwing his hands around the car making wild gestures. Walking into HQ even felt weird without Danny, I know I sound like a lovesick teenager but when you spend every day for two years with a man that has saved your life and who you can trust with your life without even thinking about it, and he's suddenly not there anymore it's like learning to walk again, you feel all out of balance.

Walking up the stairs of Aliiolani Hale towards our HQ, I could feel my determination returning. I luckily had never been bitten by a snake so I had no idea what Danny was experiencing. Howard said rare? How rare was rare? Was there even a cure out there? As soon as we entered our office, Kono put all the photos taken of the two if us and pinned them up, putting them up in groups all the pictures of Danny, then the pictures of me and then the one's of both of us. Realising there was also some without us she left them to the side out of the way as they were only of the main building from different angles, they must have been snap shots waiting for us to enter or leave.

I rang the governor and filled her in, telling her about the video and telling her about the snake venom, she like me didn't really know much about snakes and bites. She told me that she would take care of notifying the hospital and get them to gather as much venom anti-dotes that they possibly could, even if it involved getting some flew over from the main land. Chin pulled up a quick search of rare snakes.

"The united states has about 20 species of venomous snakes…"

He continued to name out the different species, but with their being 20 it could be anyone of them I just hoped that the governor would get lucky and get the one we need for Danny, but we need to find him first and get him to a hospital and figure out what kind of snake it was.

Kono played the video in the big screen hoping to find something which might give away a location, after cleaning up both the audio and the visual none of us could see anything that stood out. Once again I glanced at the photos on the wall, how could we not have noticed him? Again the guilt began to bubble up inside me, I glanced at the left over photos and went over to them, I spread them out across the table. There had to be something here that would help, I studied each one carefully. They were at least 30 pictures of the main building, some from the front, the back and both sides, some were close ups and some were far away. I looked towards Kono and seen that her eye brows were knitted close together as she was concentrating on the video, I knew her thoughts resembled mine, there had to be something here to help us.

I closed my eyes and took in everything that had happened since this morning, my memory flashing back to when I was complaining about having nothing to do, how I wish I could go back and take it back, I would take any day being boring and being stuck inside over have Danny kidnapped and poisoned. I went back to the Jewellery store and how it had been a trap, getting the first note and then the second, going to the cemetery and getting the third and visiting my father's grave. I opened my eyes and looked towards the window, looking at the bright sky that looked so calm. I thought of my father and what he would do if he were in this situation, any chance of a bit of help dad? I asked with a little hope that he was still listening to me and looking out for me. Chin came over holding all three notes in his hand and placed them on top of the photo graphs, and Kono spoke.

"Guys Danny is being held in a basement. There is no natural light getting into the room, the floor is solid concrete and the walls seem to be just blocks no plaster…it looks old. Should I pull up a search for old buildings out of use on the island? One's that have a basement?"

I looked towards her and nodded, at least she had found something I still hadn't found anything from the photos and by Chin's silence he hadn't gotten anything from the notes.

Just as I had it said something clicked, something that made me sit up in my chair and look at the photos with the notes sitting on top, seeing them together along with what Kono has told us it hit me, I knew where he was… the last note 'he's closer than you think'…I stood up and silently thanked my father.

I grabbed my gun and my cell, both Chin and Kono jumping and looking around the room thinking my outburst was due to a security breach

"He's in the basement…"

I said already half way out of the office and towards the main stair case, both of my team members in pursuit

"What?"

They both asked

"He's been here the whole time right under us. The third note said 'he's closer than you think', the left over photos you sat on the table Kono weren't just snap shots they were photos of the buildings entrances, they were trying to find a way in and out without drawing attention and the video you said it was an old basement? Well this is an old building…"

We had just came to the door to the basement

"Chin ring an ambulance tell them to get here now, we need to get him the antidote"

The three of us made it down the stairs and into the basement in the matter of seconds, knowing that Danny was so close yet so far. We hadn't come across anyone and I silently hoped that they had left him here to die hoping we wouldn't figure it out so we could get in and get to him as quickly as possible. It would be stupid of them to remain here, they had recorded and sent the video when we were in the hotel so if we had have realised at that stage they would have been gone by the time we returned and they made sure to have given him the venom beforehand so it would have time to work.

Turning the last corner and seeing Danny tied to a chair slumped over with his back to us I broke out in a cold sweat, where we too late? My breath caught I put my gun in the holster and ran to his side dropping to my knees, he was cold, pale and freezing with sweat. I quickly called his name and pushed my fingers to the pressure point in his neck where I would feel his pulse, it was too weak but it was there, Danny was a fighter and I knew he would try his best to keep his heart beating.

"Danny can you hear me? We've got you buddy…you're going to be okay you hear me?"

There was no reply he didn't even move, I started shaking his hand I needed him to reach, to move or speak or do something.

"Danno come on buddy speak to me"

Kono was cutting the ropes that had him bound to the chair after he was free Chin and I carried him upstairs and waited on the ambulance, all the while I was trying to get a response from him.

"Danny if you can hear me I need you to show me a sign… anything buddy please just do something"

I could see his eyes moving beneath his eye lids

"Can you open your eyes?"

After a few delayed seconds he blinked a few times, that simple action alone draining whatever energy he had left, that was enough to relax me a little he was still alive, as long as the pulse remained I had hope.

After a few moments the ambulance arrived and they put him on a stretcher, they quizzed us on the snake, hoping that we may have come up with what species it was. That was our next task trying to get Danny the medication he need.

"If we don't get it soon, and I mean really soon we could lose him"

I was going in the ambulance with Danny, Chin and Kono where going to follow us and contact the governor. Before they closed the door chin turned and asked

"Did you see the picture that was on the wall in the hotel? I think it was a snake, I'm not sure if it was I didn't pay much attention to any other photos apart from the surveillance ones."

I had no idea what he was talking about as I was in a daze since we entered the room but I told them to go and see before they came to the hospital. The ride to the hospital was short, upon arrival there was a medical team waiting on us outside ready to go as soon as Danny was back on the solid ground they wheeled him of and done all their tests.

I was left in the waiting area pacing from wall to wall, I measured the room, I counted all the tiles on the ceiling and how many people walked in and out of the main doors that I could see. Three different nurses came up to me offering me coffee each time I politely declined. 23 agonising minutes later the doctor arrived to give me an update.

"Commander we have not been able to identify the venom that Detective Williams was injected with. His condition is deteriorating rapidly, we need to find out which snake this venom was extracted from … his heart is under serious duress and his brain cannot take much more. Any longer and there could be a risk of brain damage and death."

I just stood there, not able to move or think or even breath. My eyes clouded over and all I could see was a crowd of people standing around a coffin being lowered into the ground, looking to my right I see Rachel and Grace all dressed in black tears falling down their cheeks. I saw a picture of Danny sitting above a wreath of flowers… it was my phone ringing that brought me out of it

"Timber rattlesnake also known as Crotalus Horridus … we are leaving the hotel now and we'll be there soon. Have you called Rachel yet?"

I gave the name of the snake to the doctor and replied to Chin

"No I wanted to wait until we had something more positive, I will ring her now"

I hung up to see a stunned doctor stand before me

"What are you still doing here go get the antidote…"

"Timber rattle snake? That is very rare…I'll will get my team to check if there was any of that anti-dote flew in by the governor"

With that he was racing down the corridor towards Danny's room. I rang Rachel

"Steve please God tell me you have good news "

"Rachel we found him, we're at the hospital get over here now I'll explain when you arrive."

1O minutes later, Chin and Kono arrived just five minutes before Rachel and Grace, there was still no further news on Danny. As Grace seen me she came running towards me with her arms open and hugged me

"Told you, you would find him Uncle Steve"

She said as she squeezed her arms around my neck.

I put her down and Kono took her to get a drink giving me time to talk to Rachel. I explained everything to her, what happen this morning and the evidence trail that was left for us and how we received the video, I apologised for putting Danny, her and Grace in this situation. I was expecting her to tell me that I as a terrible friend for Danny and that he should no longer work with me, in fact what she done surprised the hell out of, it it sent me into another state of shock.

She hugged me, threw her arms around me and held me close.

"Steven Mc Garrett do not blame yourself for this, no-one else is blaming you. You done your job you saved someone's life, unfortunately that man died but any member of your team would have done the same. It is not your fault if that man cannot accept the fact that it is his fault he got his brother killed and his fault alone. You are the one who found Danny, you brought him back, and you saved his life"

"We saved his life"

She nodded

"And I am grateful to you all"

We sat in silence, Chin stood against the wall opposite us, Grace and Kono returned and Grace came to sit on my knee, she was still quite pale and had a temperature not quite getting over her stomach bug. We waited a further half an hour before anyone came to give us more news. Eventually the same doctor as before came walking towards us.

"We managed to acquire the anti-dote, I am afraid that Detective Williams had been exposed for too long for us to see any immediate effects, he is unconscious as his heart was damaged and he's showing no sign of response, I'm afraid at the minute we just have to wait and see if he will wake up"

**A/N So again thank you for those who has reviewed, hope this was to your liking. Again please tell me your thoughts good or bad.**

**Thanks**

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


	5. Catch up

**A/N So after having a busy evening I decided to just sit down and write this chapter because I know how much I hated waiting for updates after a cliff hanger ! Enjoy**

_***Disclaimer- I unfortunately have absolutely no involvement or own anything to do with Hawaii Five0**_

**Steve POV**

After the doctor left us all standing there completely stunned Grace looked up at me, a mask of confusion covering her face.

"What does he mean that Danno is showing no signs of response?"

Her eyebrows rose up as she asked the question, at that moment I wished I was as innocent as her, I wished that I could just be curious and not terrified inside. I didn't know how to answer her, what could I say? Oh he got exposed to dangerous venom and we were too late to save him and it was all because of me or his brain and heart is fried and he probably won't wake up? I could feel my mouthing opening and closing and realised how I must have looked to Grace, so for this little girl, the one who always had so much faith that her Danno no matter what would always come back for her and keep her safe, I put on a smile and hid my pain.

"It means that Danno is in a deep sleep Gracie, because he has a bad thing in his blood, his body needs time to get better and it's easier to do that when he's sleeping."

She nodded slowly as she understood the information, slowly a smile spread across her face,

"Danno likes to sleep; he says that since he met you he hasn't had a good night's sleep. So this is good for him he can have a big catch up"

I couldn't help but smile at that, there again Grace showed the part of Danny that was evident in her, it must have been a natural gift that even in the darkest moment in some one's life both of them could make you smile. I looked up to see everyone watching us with small smiles on their faces. The doctor had given us the room number in which Danny was 'sleeping'

"Okay Gracie I think Danno would really like you to go visit him, after the day he has had he needs his monkey, and even though he's sleeping he can still hear you so you tell him stories so he won't get bored okay?"

She nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug before hopping off my knee and taking Rachel's hand.

After they were out of sight I sat there and loathed myself, hating the fact that because of me we were all loosing someone we loved. Danny and I really didn't get off on the right foot, maybe that had something to do with my lack of patience on waiting for back up or the 'not by the book' techniques I used but somewhere along the line we became family. All of us, including Chin and Kono. Chin took the seat next to me, resting his hand on my shoulder

"Brah, we done all we could we were lucky to even find him at all. He was hidden in the very last place we would ever look. Danny is strong Steve, he loves Grace and he will fight till his last breath to come back to her. Do not beat yourself up over this Danny wouldn't want it."

I turned to face him, he didn't understand, it wasn't his actions that got his best friend in the hospital fighting for his life. He wasn't the one that was going to have to face his family and tell them what had happened. I let out a deep breath trying to shake the feeling of guilt that was slowly eating me up inside.

A little while later Rachel and Grace left, and we made our way to see Danny. He was lying in the bed covered in cuts and bruises, at least all the blood had been cleaned off before Grace had seen him. He had tubes helping him breath and an IV in his arm. He looked like a shadow of the man that I knew. I turned when Kono gasped and the tears flowed freely down her cheeks, understanding exactly how she felt I pulled her into my arms and let her tears soak into my top; I soothed her hair and whispered into her ear that he would be okay. I took her hand and together the three of us made our way to the bed side.

"Even unconscious the man is smiling"

Chin said chuckling. Kono held Danny's hand, holding on to it as if the pain of it would wake him up, and heck if I thought that pain would be the trigger to wake him I'd punch him. I looked at him, old memories flooding back to me, the near death experiences, him in hospital, me in hospital…when he wakes up we would have a bestselling book on our hands.

"What if….he …what if he doesn't wake up?"

Kono asked trying to hold in her tears and not breakdown twice in front of us. I looked at her and smiled

"Nah Danno is too stubborn too die"

We all laughed, I have no idea where it was coming from. After the day we've had how the hell could we be laughing, then I remembered that if Danno was awake he'd laugh too. Remembering Grace's words, and seeing that she had an undying faith in Danny I realised that not all hope was lost, it was like Chin said, Danny would fight this for Grace, and in the mean time I will track down the man that did this and he will pay. Leaving the hospital with Danno still lost in his own mind I once again asked my father for help

"Dad I need you to help me, Danny is the one who saved me from self-destruction when you died. He's the best partner I could ask for, he's done so much for me I need you to look out for him and help me get justice"

Driving Danny's Camaro home, I remembered all the pointless arguments we've had in it, mainly about how he hated Hawaii, pineapples, me, getting shot at and how it was always too warm. I got out of the car with a smile on my face; Daniel Williams was one of a kind.

Sitting at the kitchen table I looked through all the files I had on Howard. I had been speaking to the men at the harbour and the airport and he hadn't left the Island yet which was a good sign. After a bottle of beer I decided to get some rest, and be prepared to catch the scumbag in the morning.

Chin and Kono where already at the office, by the time I got there. I was late because I had called into the hospital to check on Danny, there hadn't been much change from the night before just that he looked a lot less pale and his bruises where getting darker. The doctor had said that during the night his heart rate became more regular and that his breathing was slightly stronger and that if he kept it up he may be able to come of the ventilator in a few days.

That was the reason for my good mood; although the changes in his condition were minimal they were still improvements.

"Morning boss"

Kono said looking up at me from the smart table, she was typing away and working contently. Chin was in his office filling out the paper work from yesterday. It was unusually quiet and thats when I really started to miss Danny, the place just wasn't the same without him. I hadn't even made it fully into the office until Kono was talking.

"So I didn't sleep much last night as I was trying to figure out Howards next move, I figured that if I had just attempted to kill a cop I would leave the island as soon as possible but I wouldn't do it under my own identity. So I looked up all the forgers in the area and the most popular one is 'Shia Reece' she was an art student before she got herself mixed up in the wrong crowd and dropped out."

I smiled at Kono as I admired her dedication to Danny. I took that moment to feel proud of my team, I really did pick the best people to work with, and now they were family. I nodded my head and called Chin. On our way to Shia Reece's, Kono asked about Danny once I told them what the doctor had said we were all in brighter spirits.

When we finally got into the house we found that the place had been done over, it was a mess. Our first thought was that Howard had got a fake passport from her then killed her as a lose end. We searched the house, it was when I was walking by the bathroom that I heard the muffled sobs and opening the door I done a quick look and found a young woman in her mid-teens sitting in the bath crying.

"Shia?"

She nodded at me

"I'm Commander Mc Garrett; I'm with five 0 … what happened?"

"He came and I didn't have the passport ready and he wrecked the place, held a gun to my head until I was finished, he left an hour ago."

"Okay Shia are you talking about Frank Howard?"

She nodded, fear evident in her eyes

"Only he's not Frank Howard any more, He's Ryan ford"

I got straight onto the phone and notified HPD. I lifted her out of the bath and brought her to the living room where Chin and Kono had returned after they cleared the rest of the house. Upon seeing the girl Kono rushed over to check her out and rang an ambulance.

"Stay here with her and make sure none of Howards men come back to finish what he started. I'm going to the airport"

I was nearly out of the door when Chin shouted after me

"Steve be careful. "

I nodded in his direction and ran to the Camaro, as soon as I was in the car and speeding towards the airport I said.

"Danny I'll get him I swear I will buddy"

**A/N So there you go chapter 5, I think that will be the last of today…I'll hopefully get one or two uploaded tomorrow.**

**Please review and leave me your opinions. At the moment I think that I'll have this is a Bromance story as I'm not confident enough to do a Steve and Danny slash just yet !**

**Thanks**

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


	6. An eye for an eye

***A/N Okay so I'm not really happy with this chapter, I was distracted as my baby brother had to go to the hospital and I couldn't concentrate. So I hope I can be forgiven if it's not what any of you were expecting. On a brighter note I did give Danny a bit of a miracle but that was more due to the fact that I hated seeing him so close to death, unfortunately this does not mean that he will wake up *although I doubt I'll be killing him off*.**

***Disclaimer- I unfortunately have absolutely no involvement or own anything to do with Hawaii Five0**

**Steve's POV**

I arrived at the airport just after HPD; they had yet to enter the building. I walked up to the officer in charge and asked for an update.

"He checked in 5 minutes ago his flight doesn't leave for another hour, what way do you want to do this commander?"

I knew exactly what I was going to do, I was going to go in there and catch the bastard. He was going to face the consequences of hurting my partner and best friend. I put on my bullet vest and said

"I'm going to go in and get him"

Before anyone could dispute it I was gone, I ran straight to the terminal where he was waiting I almost didn't recognise him at first after all it had been roughly two years seen I seen him face to face last, instead of black hair and a beard he was now clean shaven and bleach blonde hair which he had grown till just below his ears. I slowly made my way towards him hoping I'd get closer before he would see me, as luck would have it as soon as the thought entered my mind he looked up and met my eye, the recognition registered on his face and he got up and ran towards the boarding gate. Jumping into action I followed him, running head on into innocent civilians but I didn't have the time to apologise at the minute.

I had lost sight of him but I knew the general direction in which he had headed so I continued my course, after checking the storage cupboards and the bathrooms there really was only once place left for him to run and unless he was a cat and could land on his feet it wasn't looking good for him. Making my way down the only tunnel that was opened, most likely the one where Howard would have been boarding his plane. The air hostess was standing guard with an annoyed expression on her face

"Ma'am has a man…"

"Yes he just knocked me on my ass trying to get by"

She graciously stood out of my way to let me by I smiled in thanks and could hear her call from behind me

"Officer give him a punch from me will you?"

I smiled and said more to myself than her

"With pleasure ma'am"

I made my way to the end, no sign of Howard, I stopped suddenly quickly checking my surroundings, there was no sign of him, and there was no other way out of this tunnel. I got on my stomach and drop my head over the edge to get a look under it and there he was climbing down the metal frame that was suspending the tunnel at the correct level for the passengers to board the plane. Making a split second and stupid decision I jumped of the edge of the tunnel, making sure that I was in the correction position to land, once making it back to solid ground surprisingly not breaking any bones in the process. I stood up and waited for Howard to reach the ground, as I stood there I could imagine exactly what Danny would be saying, he would be still standing in the tunnel looking down at me with his hands flying around in the air mid rant, his arms would be flapping that wildly that if he took the step off he'd fly.

"You jump off a 14ft tunnel to solid ground? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm fine I landed on my feet"

"So what you're a cat now? Being a SEAL no longer exciting enough for you?"

I could feel the smile on my face, in that moment I realised that no matter what happened Danny would always be with me, finally Howard made it to the ground and made a run for the ware houses, dodging my bullets by jumping behind the trucks that carried the luggage to the planes he made it to the safety of yet more obstacles. This would be exactly the kind of scenario Danny would disapprove off, me being here like this on my own with no back-up. I tried to put Danny to back of my mind for the moment so I could focus on catching Howard.

Also making it to the safety of the warehouse I scoped him out, my cell rang and I answered

"Mc Garrett"

"Commander, where the hell are you? We followed you in with back-up but lost you?"

"I'm in the luggage ware house with the suspect. I am in pursuit"

Giving the necessary details I hung up and continued with the task in hand. I listened for a clue as to where he was and after a few moments I could hear the clutter of luggage and made my way towards it. He was cornered and he knew it.

"I heard your partner made it to the hospital"

"Yeah it takes a lot to take out Danno"

I moved a little closer to his voice.

"Well I'll not fail next time. An eye for an eye Mc Garrett"

The instant anger that flared in me made my always solid hands shake. He would not get a second chance that I will make sure off. I rounded the last corner to find him surrounded by three with their guns trained on me, I froze, my gun still pointed at his head, the kill shot. I was out numbered and I knew that I needed a miracle to last until back-up arrived. Danny's voice in my head

"You see Steven? This is why we have back –up for a reason! And of course you go and get in this situation without me come and save your ass…"

I looked Howard straight in the eye

"Did you really think I wouldn't come after you?"

He laughed

"That commander is a question I would like to ask you?"

He folded his arms across his chest and started making small steps towards me.

Chins words where clear in my head

"Your brother's death was not my fault. He held a gun to the head of a hostage what was he expecting? To walk away? If I hadn't have taken him down another member of my team or HPD would have"

He had nothing to say to that

"I watched your friend writhe in pain, and as much as I would love to watch you do the same I don't have the time my flight will be leaving soon."

He turned and whispered something to the men surrounding him. Just then he turned and disappeared in to the darkness behind him and there was nothing I could do. My body was on high alert, knowing that I was in immediate danger but also because he was getting away. Just before the men began to fire I ducked out of the way narrowly missing the flying bullets. As I made it back to my feet I could hear the HPD officers approach, I ran out to meet them and told them of the three armed men, and then I left and chased Howard. That son of a bitch was not getting away from me this time.

I ran in the direction he had and couldn't find any sign of him. I knew that he wouldn't get on board the plane now that his cover had been blown and airport security knew he was a wanted fugitive. I stood on the spot and done a 360 circle to see if I could see anything.

Come on Mc Garrett, you're in a luggage warehouse, there's a warrant for your arrest, you can't be seen anywhere but you need to load that plane, what do you do? Luggage, I'd get inside something that was going to be loaded onto the plane, I looked around for large crates that might have been on the same flight as Howard but there was nothing. I took a slow walk around, my gun ready to shoot as soon as I set my eyes on it. On my second rotation I noticed a coffin, he wouldn't? Would he? Of course the scum bag would. I went over silently and checked the coffin there was no way of telling if the coffin had been opened recently, so I done a quick search for a body that had been evicted from their own coffin. A few yards away I could see shoes, walking closer I noticed that the shoes where attached to feet and there was a body, an elderly man.

Grabbing a few straps to wrap the coffin with I set to work on strapping him closed, I guess he thought that I would have been dead by now and that this was his safest shot. After I had the coffin securely closed I took out my phone and rang one of the officers with HPD.

Ten minutes later he arrived with a van like I had requested, when he seen what my intentions where he looked at me suspiciously, I grinned

"Our friend Howard decided to go for a nap"

At the sound of my voice I could hear the mutter of profanities coming from within in the coffin, and I knew that if Danny was here he would love this.

The only thing that had been keeping me going all day was the fact the Danny has improved ever so slightly during the night, I was looking forward to going to check in on him tonight and possibly hear that he's breathing on his own. As much as I wished that he'd be sitting up in his bed giving out about the terrible hospital food, or flirting with the nurses I knew that was just being unrealistic, this was going to take time, but I had to have the faith and believe that soon, when Danny's body had recovered he would wake up.

**A/N So with Howard out of the way, for now! We can all get back to concentrating on Danny. My aim for the next chapter is to show more of Chin and Kono's reactions and how they are dealing with everything although I cannot promise that it will be much.**

**As usual please leave me your thoughts and comments**

**Thanks**

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


	7. Doing nothing is my favorite thing

**A/N Ch 7 has arrived…hope you all enjoy, thank you so much for the reviews they have been amazing,**

_***Disclaimer- I unfortunately have absolutely no involvement or own anything to do with Hawaii Five0**_

**Steve's POV**

The past three days have been a blur, I got limited sleep but that was mostly my own fault. I got up early to check in with Danny and again at night I would sit with him along with working at Five 0. After we had caught Howard, the governor had rang to ask if we could take a case, a case that he specifically wanted us to work on. So after the kidnapping with Danny and the arrest of Howard Then going back to work the next day I was exhausted and was glad that it was Sunday. I slept in till early Sunday afternoon something I haven't done since I joined the service. I showered and saw my reflection in the mirror, I looked like crap, I had bags under my eyes and had four day stubble. After shaving and feeling a lot fresher and like myself I rang Gracie.

Thankfully Gracie had fully recovered from her stomach bug and seeing as she was originally meant to be with Danny today I decided that with Rachel's permission we would spend the day together and do whatever she wanted. Since Wednesday every one's faith in Danny waking up weakened, after hearing about his improvements the first night he was in the hospital we all thought that it was just the start of his recovery, it turned out that it was just the anti-dote fighting the remaining traces of venom, that he would remain in coma for however long it would take him to wake up if he woke up at all. Each day he got worse, he got paler and more unresponsive; it worried the hell out of me but thanks to Chin and Kono as well as Rachel and Grace I wasn't blaming myself as much as I had been.

That didn't change the fact that I still wanted Danny to desperately wake up, I missed him I really did. Last night when I called into the hospital after finishing at five 0 Chin and Kono called in too. As we sat there both of them opened up and admitted how this had affected them. Kono had gotten emotional

"Steve you had no idea how worried we were when we couldn't find either of you! I mean it hit me I took you guys for granted. It had become so normal to spend every day with the two of you and then suddenly you were both gone. Seeing Danny so quiet makes me feel as if he's already gone, that it's just his body lying there and I know I should have better faith but I can't help it, when I look at him it's not Danny I see it's just a sick man that physically looks like my friend. Being with Five 0 is the best thing that has happened to me but now it's just not the same, our family isn't complete and I just don't know what to do or say, and I know it's affecting me from doing my job no matter how hard I try to remain professional." I reached over and held her hand

"I know Kono, I understand how you feel, but the way I look at it Danny wouldn't want us to get distracted at work he'd want us to keep doing what we do, keep making this Island safe for Grace."

"Yeah Kono Danny would want us to be doing all that we can to ensure that Grace is safe. I miss him too; it does feel as if our family is no longer complete. When I got kicked off the force it bothered me but I knew I wasn't a dirty cop and that was enough for me, but this? This just makes me think that it doesn't matter what I do, it's who I do it with that makes me happy. We have a job to do and we owe it to Danny to do it the best we can"

Chin spoke as his eyes never left Danny. Danny constantly told me that I was loved, that they were my family that I didn't need to do everything on my own but I don't think he truly realised that the same went for him, I know he would never have dreamed that we would be sitting here talking about this, he doesn't get that he is like a brother to us.

Kono left to go home and Chin stayed with me a little while. An hour later and Chin left then I was alone with my best friend.

"So Danno I asked Rachel if I could take Grace tomorrow, I'll bring her to the beach and she can do whatever she wants. She still has faith in you, she won't give up and neither will I buddy, you take the time you need to get better we'll be waiting here when you wake up."

I sat looking at his unmoving form waiting on him to say something

"I'll take her in too see you, so make sure you clean yourself up!"

I said jokingly and said my goodbyes.

After collecting Grace she said she wanted to go see Kamekona so that was what we done. She had fun helping him out and playing pranks on him. Then we went to the beach and collected shells. Suddenly she got silent, and small tears rolled down her cheek.

"Gracie what's wrong?"

I said taking both her hands in mine

"I miss him Uncle Steve"

I gave her a hug and we both sat on the sand

"I miss him too Gracie."

"I'm glad he has you, he told me that if anything ever happened to him that you would always look after me, that you where his best friend. I love you Uncle Steve but I don't want you to look after me I want my Danno"

I had cried 2 times in the past 20 years, one when I buried my mother and 2 when I saw Marys tears as our father packed us off to the main land. So it felt strange to me when I felt my eyes fill up with tears. I had to take a deep breath and will them away.

"Grace no matter what Danno will always be looking after you, even if you can't see him he's always with you. Danno is my best friend too, but don't tell him I said that"

I said smiling down at her, Grace knew what kind of friendship her father and I had, he fought with me and I fought with him, it was a special bromance and it just kind of worked for us. It had been an emotional few weeks for everyone. I wiped away Gracie's tears and said

"How about we go see Danno?"

She nodded and got up from the sand with a smile on her face, she had seen Danny twice since he was admitted to the hospital.

The nurse was just leaving the room as Grace and I was walking down the hall, I told Grace to go on in and say hello and I stayed back to speak with the nurse asking if there was any change the pity in her eyes told me no before she even opened her mouth. I stood and watched Grace through the window for a few moments letting her have some alone time with her daddy. She got up on the bed beside him and told him about her week, she told him stories her teacher had told her. She had taken his left hand in hers and was playing with his ring finger where his wedding ring used to be, Danny done that whenever he was thinking of Grace or Rachel.

After I had given them 10 minutes alone I made my entrance, Grace looked up and smiled as I came in and sat in the chair on the right hand side of the bed. I returned her smile.

Grace reached into her bag and took out some playing cards we sat for hours playing go fish and snap, it was getting close to when Rachel was expecting Grace home and I was just about to tell Grace that she should say goodbye when the beeping on Danny's heart monitor stopped and it flat lined, I grabbed the panic button and pushed it twice then ran to the door and shouted for assistance all the while Grace was still sitting on the bed.

"Danno! Danno! Uncle Steve what's happening? Daddy please!"

I ran over and lifted her off the bed as the nurses and doctors came in with the defibulator, they asked us to stand outside as they worked on Danny I rang Rachel and chin and Kono. I didn't know what to do or to say to stop Grace from crying; heck I didn't know how to calm myself down.

The doctor came out and told us that they managed to revive him and that he was stable for now, surprisingly he told us that he was in a better state now that he was before.

"Detective Williams vitals all went up when his heart started again, the impulses must have affected his brain enough for him to respond so well, we are sending a specialist in to do further tests. I do not need to tell you commander that this is indeed a good sign."

Poor Grace who was still crying and was as confused as hell didn't know what was going on asked me to explain

"He meant Gracie that went they started Danno's Heart again it helped to wake him up a little, so they're going to send a brain doctor in to see him to do more tests"

She looked at me with her eyes wide

"He's going to wake up?"

Hope and excitement making its way into her voice, I smiled

"I think so; it looks as if he's getting better"

When the others arrived I explained what had happened, the specialist was still in the room with him, Rachel had decided that she needed to bring Grace home as it had been a busy and emotional day for her. The rest of us sat there to wait for what the doctor had to say.

Finally fifteen minutes later he came out a brief smile on his face

"He is showing positive signs and is responding to the tests, it seems that he is in a light coma, I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear you so make sure you speak to him. With the way he is going I would expect him to make a full recovery but with brain damage it is hard to tell sometimes, we just need to wait and see and hope for the best"

I shook his hand before he left turning with the first genuine smile I'd had for days

"He's going to be okay"

The weight that was on my shoulders had lifted; he was going to be okay.

After Sunday it was a lot easier to get on with work. I had been calling in every evening for an hour with Danny before I went home. I had started working on my father's car again and I had forgotten how much I enjoyed doing it. It was Wednesday lunch time when I got the call from the hospital telling me to come down as soon as possible.

Fearing the worst I nearly wrecked the Camaro on my way over, I met the doctor outside Danny's room he was quick to reassure me that nothing was wrong.

"His responses show that he is not far away from waking up, he needs familiar voices around him to help, I have already called his ex-wife and daughter and they are on their way."

I made my way in, seeing him still lying there and not moving, I doubted the doctors accuracy as he didn't look like a man that was close to waking up.

"Danno man you've had us all so worried about you buddy. It's been the longest week without you. I miss your rants about my carelessness and how you hate this pineapple infested Island. It's not the same driving your car around without you, it's quiet too quiet. I think that over the years I have come accustomed to your ranting and you're over the top hand gestures. Plus saying book em' Kono or book em' Chin just isn't as gratifying as saying book em' Danno"

I laid back in the chair and looked out the window, letting my thoughts drift as I thought of what else I wanted to say, I was about to continue on about how I arrested Howard but there was another voice in the room it took me a few seconds to realised it was Danny

"That was beautiful babe"

My head shot towards him and his eyes where open I sat forward in my chair and smiled.

"Bout fucking time you woke up you lazy git. Lying there for a week doing nothing"

He smiled

"Well doing nothing is my favourite thing"

We both laughed, after a few moments of small talk he asked me what had happened so I explained it all to him, with the occasional

"Mother fucker or son of a bitch" from him

I managed to get finished

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's one thing to go in with no back up when you have me but to go after Howard alone…what the hell were you thinking? You know that was stupid right? Steven can I not even get kidnapped without you doing something stupid to put yourself in danger? You're an animal you that?"

For once I sat and smiled as he ranted; enjoying every moment of it although I'm pretty sure the novelty would wear off pretty soon.

"Danny I done what I had to do"

"What you had to do was wait for back-up? What does that word mean to you? Do you think they are like benchwarmers? Just there for show? Babe you need me simple as, you're a living breathing walking health hazard!"

He said slightly waving his arms bout. I just laughed

"I am not laughing, this is not funny?"

Just as he said that I could hear voices laughing we both looked towards the door to see Rachel, Grace, Chin and Kono standing laughing at us. Smiles of relief, on their faces. I looked back towards Danny who was trying not to smile but couldn't help it.

"It's good to be able to speak again"

"On second thought maybe we should knock him out again "

I said as I laughed, he looked towards me and narrowed his eyes

"Steven don't even go there, right now I want to hug my monkey and enjoy the company of my friends. You I will deal with when I'm back at work…plus I want the keys of my car back I swear if there is one scratch on that car…"

"The Camaro is fine Danny…"

"It better be"

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I still rock your world?"

"Every day Danno every day!"

We all burst out laughing again even though Danny and I where the only one's that got the private joke.

THE END

A/N So Danny has re-joined the world of the living. I'm sorry if I didn't end how some of you would have liked or if I finished it up too quick but I felt that that was as far as I could take it, anything more and it would have felt as if I was dragging it out.

Although I was actually thinking about writing the story in Danny's point of view, what do you think?

I also realised as I was reading back over it that it was quite depressing? So my aim for my next story is some more fun filled showing the fun nature of our favourite men.

Thank you so much for all your reviews and comments.

Love2bdifferent x


End file.
